Algunas mentiras…
by Zoe Harkness
Summary: "Algunas veces mentimos sólo porque nos da demasiado miedo decir la verdad"


**Atención: Torchwood (y todo su mundo) pertenece a Russell T. Davies y a la BBC (Por desgracia) esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningún dinero con ella**

Ianto Jones x Capitán Jack Harkness, y Gwen Cooper…

* * *

**Algunas mentiras…**

_Algunas veces mentimos sólo porque nos da demasiado miedo decir la verdad"_

Hacia más de media hora que el edificio estaba en calma ningún movimiento se había detectado desde dentro o fuera del lugar. Algo bastante normal teniendo en cuenta que aquel antiguo almacén hacía años que estaba abandonado.

Al igual que casi todos los edificios del polígono industrial, ese espacio en medio de la nada era como un pueblo fantasma.

Gwen observaba la lejanía de la carretera reprimiendo un bostezo y preguntándose que coño hacia con Jack en ese lugar a las 3 de la madrugada.

- ¿Me puedes decir que hacemos aquí?- Se dirigió a este sin girarse ya que se encontraba sentado en el asiento del conductor a su lado - Que hago aquí contigo cuando tendría que estar en casa con Rhys, durmiendo...- Continuó diciendo aburrida.

- Vigilar- Fue la contestación de su Capitán

- Eso ya lo se...- Exclamó en el mismo tono- Pero ¿Por qué vigilamos? ¿Y a qué?-

-Unos delincuentes de poca monta que realizan ventas de animales exótico- Le explicó de forma mecánica sin mirarla- Sólo que algunos de esos animales son demasiado exóticos para la tierra-

- Animales extraterrestres - Le cortó la ex policía.

- Así es-

- ¡Genial Jack! No se me ocurre ningún plan mejor para un Sábado por la noche que vigilar la posible aparición de unos contrabandistas de sapos y peces globo mutantes…- Se quejó con burla, girándose para mirarlo y al verlo sonreír de esa manera tan sexy sintió que su corazón se aceleraba por segundos- ¿Y por qué yo?- Le preguntó más que nada por decir algo y así ignorar sus ajetreados latidos y el aroma tan sensual de este que llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales.

Jack era puro magnetismo sexual y le atraía de una manera feroz que era mucho más fuerte que ella misma.

Y el saber que a su jefe no le era del todo indiferente solo aumentaba más ese deseo por temerlo.

Quería a Rhys pero Jack… No podía dejarlo ir.

No era capaz de renunciar a él

Era egoísta y en algún rincón de su ser aun albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que algún día…

- Con Owen terminaría paleándome- Le empezó a explicar- Con Tosh sería demasiado aburrido y con Ianto…- Se detuvo para alzan las cejas con significado y realizar una mueca más que sugerente que fue como una puñalada para Gwen.

-¡Oh por favor!- Saltó fingiendo y sonriendo muy a su pesar- Ahórrate los detalles quieres - Continuó hablando, gesticulando con las manos también- Me imagino que significa _"vigilar con Ianto"…_ Que debe ser lo mismo que _"Cazar sapos con Ianto"_ o realizar cualquier cosa que termine _"Con Ianto"_-

Jack soltó una sonora carcajada moviendo ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y a Gwen le fue imposible no fijarse en la nuez de su estilizado cuello y en lo atractivo que se veía en ese momento con el cabello alborotado.

Era una tortura tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada y la rabia de saber que Ianto…

Eso la mataba

- Me alegra saber que no soy tu última opción…- Dijo y su tono no debió de sonar muy bien porque su Capitán dejo de reír de inmediato y clavo sus irises en su persona.

Nada dijo

Solo la miró como si estuviera analizándola, atravesándola... desnudándola y Gwen no supo como reaccionar a esos ojos azules que eran tan brillantes como misteriosos.

Entonces no pudo reprimirse más y se acerco, anulando el espacio que los separaba para llegar hasta sus labios.

Jack no se alejo pero tampoco le correspondió - No…- Susurró cuando sus bocas se rozaron

- ¿Por qué?- Le contestó sin apartarse.

Sin moverse.

Disfrutando del rozo de sus cuerpos… de la tensión sexual que ellos escondían, del calor, de su varonil fragancia…

- Eres una mujer casada- Le recordó - Y Ianto…- Volvió a hablar y el tono al decirlo, la obligo a apartarse rápidamente, como si hubiera recibido una fuerte bofetada que la llevo de inmediato a su asiento.

- ¡Y eso es un impedimento!- Exclamó apartáronse el pelo de la cara nerviosa y dañada.

Más por la forma de nombrar a Ianto que por el rechazo en si.

- Debería serlo para ti- Le respondió centrándose en la carretera para no encararla.

Gwen rió exaltada por la repentina moralidad de su jefe - Nunca se enterarían ningún de los dos… ¡Y ahora me dirás que nunca le has sido infiel!- Dijo esto último con veneno para hacerlo sentir mal.

Para recordarle que en el fondo no eran tan diferentes.

Pero pasados unos segundos no obtuvo respuesta alguna y la ex policía pensó en ese dicho que decía: _"El que calla otorga" _y esa revelación fue un duro golpe para ella ya que anulaba por completo toda esperanza.

Jack nunca sería suyo.

Porque ya tenía dueño.

- Así que es cierto…- Susurró bajando la mirada dolida reprimiéndose las ganas de llorar.

Este aparto los ojos de la carretera para observarla con esa mascara que utilizaba cuando quería esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, cuando solo quería mostrar esa fachada conocida como el Capitán Jack Harkness

- Tienes corazón- Dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Será mejor que te lleve a casa- Solo le respondió encendiendo el motor del coche.

* * *

FIN


End file.
